One Great Adventure: Now Showing
by ILuvWerehog13
Summary: A adventure has just ended and the Sonic Team deserves a nice and relaxing break for defeating-wait. You guys DO know what I'm talking about, right? No...well, Tails just created a movie about it, and everybody is going to watch it at his place. Wanna watch? AU Fanfic. First Story. Please review! :) Rated T for bad words and Vocaloid problems...
1. Prologue(1): The Proposal

**It's been a while, but it's here!**

**Anyway, welcome! To my new story...**

**Author's Note at the end... NOW GO!**

* * *

**Prologue: It Begins Where It Ends...**

**Part 1/3: The Proposal**

"What?" The two-tailed fox grumpily answered at his "older brother's" request. Seriously, you trying to catch up to your sleep because of what happened and you hear your best friend knocking on the door like crazy. Who wouldn't be grumpy?

"Aw, come on Tails." The so called "Blue Blur" said as he clasped his hands in front of his best bud, begging for him to do his favor.

"Please. Please do it, please." Sonic ALMOST kneel before his yellow-furred friend. (Hey, I said ALMOST, okay)

"Sonic, I just...(yawn)...can't do it." Tails sleepily AND grumpily said as Sonic's ears drooped down.

"I just started catching up to my sleep..." Which seemed clear as he is still wearing a yellow-striped pajama with gear designs, a crimson red pillow clutched in his right arm, and a neutral chao designed night slippers being cozy in his feet.

"...and I have to start repairing the Hurricane in some time, too." Tails pointed out the said aircraft just beyond the beach, the HUGE (That's an understatement) space carrier had an indescribably large amount of damage (Again, an understatement.) after that last fiasco.

"Oh...okay." Sonic dishearteningly said as he walked away in front of a grumpy Tails, when suddenly...

"Oi, Sonic!" A gruff voice boomed from the opposite direction Sonic is walking. Both the fox, who seemingly got surprised from the noise, and the hedgehog, whose ears perked up again. As both Sonic and Tails turned his head around to see who owns that voice, they were in a big surprise. Especially since he's supposed to be underground fixing things...

"Werehog!" The said beast gave a toothy grin, his sharp fangs showing, as he walked near towards the brotherly duo with a plastic bag in his claws.

"What's seems to be the problem guys?" Werehog asked as he eyed the fox's "unique" night wardrobe. Tails didn't seem to mind, though.

"Well, you see...*sniff*" Sonic was about to say something as he smelled a weird yet pungent (Understatement...gotta love 'em.) scent. Tails also noticed this, too, as showed in his reaction. Werehog noticed the reaction of the two and decided to take a sniff as well. A disgusted look formed in his furry face as he figured out what it is.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." The midnight blue-furred beast said as he covered his nose, the other two had their nose already covered because of that horrifying smell.

"Remember when I told that crazy duck about that damned food from Holoska?" Werehog asked the two nose-covered buddies, as Sonic and Tails realized what it is. And is extremely horrified on what is going to happened to "The Dynamite".

The "cursed item" is labeled "Canned Horror", and it was indeed a horror.

The "unprofessionally prepared cuisine", as said by Prof. Pickle, already made victims out of Sonic himself (Both day and night forms...don't ask me WHY he even tried at night even if he knows it doesn't taste good at broad daylight), the food-loving Light Gaia a.k.a. Chip (And he eats ALMOST everything), Sonic's best bud, Tails (Accidentally, if I may add), the self-proclaimed girlfriend of Sonic, Amy (Sonic made Amy taste it, and it was a BAD choice. Both for Amy AND Sonic), Prof. Pickle himself (Hence, the comment he gave), heck, even Eggman (He told the gang himself. Apparently, he was hungry when he got there.)

"He's planning to eat it?" Tails asked the werehog directly, still his nose covered, now using the pillow I mentioned before.

"Hey, he won't be called 'crazy' if he wouldn't." Werehog cheerily replied, prompting him to hide the plastic bag in his quills (Activate "Hammerspace" or whatever you call it).

"So, that aside, literally, what's the problem?" Werehog asked one more time. Tails already went inside to remove his pajamas and get some mint candy (It relaxes him...).

"Well, do you know what Ken said about someone who, after some adventure, they write in some journal or whatever to relieve those memories?" Sonic said such passion, one that you can see in him when he's running in top speed.

"So...?" Werehog didn't know what to say, it's the first time Sonic acted like this towards "writing" or "reading" or any other activity in relation to it, except when it's about genies or King Arthur related stuffs. But in one split second, he figured out what he want.

"So I'm asking Tails to make a movie out of our adventure. Ain't it cool?!" Sonic almost screamed in joy, his eyes glistening with "sparkles-sparkles" animation you see in cartoons.

"Okay..." The furry werehog said as he brushed his quills, the wind blew as hard as it can get. The sharp grin in his face never left as he went on his way, leaving Tails with a much-hyped Sonic. He walked slowly at the sidewalk as he passed through shops, reminiscing him of the great battle that took place here. As he past by a newsstand, he saw one of the newspaper's headline, making him smile as he remembered more of what happened:

_"Sonic Team Defeats Nega!; World/s Almost in Total Chaos."_

"Hey, I'll have one." Werehog said to the vendor as he picked one newspaper from the stand stand.

"Sure thing, sonny." The old vendor said to the beast with warm smiles as Werehog continued his walk, the constant warm greets from the other people he passed by.

"Hi there."

"Are you okay?"

"Wow, look it's him!"

The werehog just grinned at the people's statements as he kept walking. At least they're not screaming like "total idiots" how a "beast can walk at broad daylight", unlike last time...

Lastly, he went to an old building near the docks. The building itself was in good condition. Well, better than G.U.N.'s main building!

Werehog stand in front of the old wooden door, in his right hand is the plastic containing the cursed food item and the newspaper he just bought. As he was about to knock, he heard a scream that is slightly too familiar for his ears...

"BEAN! GIVE ME BACK MY BABY!"

The beast grinned as the shouting and the rambling continued inside. He let out a deep sigh, as he looked towards the sea, still can't get over after their last battle.

"If we failed back there, this world..." Werehog said with a reminiscing tone, still looking at the clear blue sky, with his left hand clutched in his chest and his eyes closed.

"Still can't get over it, huh?"

Werehog smiled and slowly opened his eyes, the owner of the voice leaned on the wall on the beast's left, his arms crossed.

"Never let it said..." Werehog said as he looked at his left, the figure raised up his visor, revealing the face that is all too familiar for the beast...

"...Zonic." Zonic released a grunt then grinned at the midnight blue beast

"That's my line, Werehog..."

* * *

Meanwhile... At Angel Island

"Sigh..."

"What's wrong, Knuckles?" A worried Espio asked to a certain echidna, the chameleon's hands full of seeds. What seeds? I'm not really sure...

"I'm just bored, Espio." The red echidna said as he continued to till the the soil in front of him. They are busy planting some crops at the base of the northern base of the temple. Knuckles and Espio was in charge for planting the grapes (Knuckles' favorite food), Tiara and Charmy on the pineapples (Tiara's favorite food), while the rest of the Chaotix prepared their permanent lodgings. Someone just had to complain with the lack of fruits and flowers in the floating island...

"I'm not surprised...especially with all the things we've been through" Espio said as he helped Knuckles to do some progress, and he just want to finish this quickly(It's his meditation time.)

The field became silent as both Mobians worked well in planting the grapes, watering them, stopping Charmy from ruining the whole thing and asking Mighty to suplex hold the bee until further notice.

A few minutes later (And lots of whining from both Charmy AND Mighty)...

"Whew...finally" Knuckles said as he and Espio plopped down, looking at the fruits of their labor. The sun shining down to the field making the guardian feel giddy. Mighty also let go of Charmy, who said that he'll just play with Ray.

"Well, at least it's over..." Espio said as he dropped his watering can to the ground gently. He was about to walk away when Knuckles interrupted.

"Where you goin'?"

"I'll just meditate near the Master Emerald. Hopefully, Charmy wouldn't bother me... How about you?"

"I'll put these tools back in the shed, then probably check up on Tikal and Shade." Knuckles promptly stood up, carrying the farming tools as he walked past Espio.

"I'll see you later then..." Knuckles said as Espio nodded, both of them going opposite directions.

As Knuckles walks through a flower field, he starts remembering the almost near-death experience he had back there. Suddenly, a though comes to mind, making the red echidna smile.

'I wonder how Sonic's doing..." He said out loud as he looked to the skies

* * *

Meanwhile...in someplace somewhere...

"Please, Tails?!"

"Sigh... Werehog, where are you?" Tails sighed as he and Sonic are taking a stroll in Central City. Apparently, after Werehog left, Tails was all alone with a hyperactive hedgehog. Tails suggested a good walk to clear his and Sonic's mind, which the latter agreed, which is why there here walking the bustling streets of Central City.

"Tails...Please, Tails?" Sonic pleaded as they are now at the park, the twin-tailed fox almost want to scream and shout until he remembered one thing...

"Sonic..." Tails said as he stopped, prompting Sonic to do the same too.

"Yeah?" Sonic said as he smiled, leaving Tails all guilty to ask about her, but...

"...How's your mom, Sonic?" As Tails asked this, Sonic's smile was gone, and was replaced by a small frown on his face. Tails was emotionally kicking himself where it hurts (Do I have the right to say "it"?). Why would he asked something like that?

"Umm...Sonic, y-y'know yo-you don't have to answer..." Tails was clearly sorry as he waved his hands in the air.

"It's fine Tails..." Sonic said as he smiled weakly, a hint of sadness was shown in his eyes.

After a few moments, they sat on a bench, with Sonic, who still had the same expression in his face, was on one end of the bench. Tails was on the other side, still worried about Sonic. Then Tails had an idea, probably the best one he had for this day.

"Hey, Sonic, let's get a-"

"Let's go to Amy's."

Tails was shocked to hear that he was suggesting to go to Amy's. I mean, it's not that bad, but...

"Why do you want to go to Amy's?" Sonic scoffed at Tails's question, making it seemed like it's a ridiculous one.

Sonic's reply, though, is something that caught the young fox off guard...

"Do I need a reason to visit my girlfriend's house?"

* * *

**A/N: Alright...I'm finally finished! Sorry it took a little while. I just got Ryan in Grand Chase PH, and it was tiring... now all I need is Sieghart! :)**

**Also, I just want to thank SecretFlowerChild and Karanma Maeryl for some advice and support, and well...I don't know I just wanted to thank you. :)**

**Anyway, just a few things to say:**

**1. I'm not accepting OCs...YET! I'm not sure but I might add some later on...**

**2. Please review as it will help me get better. Also, if I got grammatical errors, please tell it to me, it will help my English grade...**

**3. Since I always procrastinate, it may take a while for me to update. Sorry about that...**

**Anyway, that's all there is so...**

**Oh, wait! Time for a trivia! (Courtesy of Sonic Wikia)**

**"Did you know, according to Sonic Channel, when Blaze is asked about her weight, she would respond "_Don't speak of such a thing"_, while the other girls (Except Cream) will simply say "_Secret_". Oh, and Cream's weight is 12 kg. or 26.4 lb."_  
_**

**Anyway, have a nice day. Leave a review and HAPPY NEW YEAR! :)**


	2. Prologue(2): The Making

**Second chapter's here! Sorry for the long wait... Lots of things happened.**

**Now start!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic and his team and also Hatsune Miku, her friends and her songs...**

* * *

**Prologue: It Begins Where It Ends...**

**Part 2/3: The Making**

"BEAN! GET BACK HERE!"

"Can't catch me! Hahahaha!"

"Why am I here again..."Werehog muttered as he witness the wacky event unfold in this very room.

He and Zonic are inside the building at the port of Central City, which was apparently the "temporary base", as Bean called it, of the Team Hooligans. Fang (Or Nack, if you want to tease him.) the Weasel, the leader, chases the fun-loving and crazy Bean the Dynamite. The cause: Bean has the keys for Fang's beloved hoverbike, the "Marvelous Queen".

The silent yet strong member, Bark the Polar Bear, was just sitting across them in another couch, a table in between them. Werehog has his arms crossed out, his face had an angry look on it. Zonic, who was sitting beside him, is sitting quietly, his visor down and his arms crossed as well.

Bark had a curious stare at Werehog, who instantly notices and probably knew what the bear meant.

"I'm here to deliver something fo-WAH!" Werehog's line was interrupted as Fang and Bean's chase eventually took place at the table between him and the bear. Both Werehog and Bark was surprised as the weasel chases the duck. Zonic, for some reasons, is not affected.

Werehog sighed, his temper almost rising to the point that he'll kill these guys. But, he got over that easily then he continued, "Again, I'm here to deliver something for Bean."

"Yes?" Bean immediately stopped in mid-air (How does he do that?) as he heard Werehog say his name, prompting the sniper to get a hold of him. The two then rumbled, which then lead them to the upper floor, making the living room much more quiet. Werehog and Bark sighed, finally having peace. Werehog then took a look at Zonic, the Zone Cop still seemed so unusually peaceful.

"Weird..." Is the only thing Werehog can say as he and Bark inspect him further.

"Oy, Zonic. Are you OK?" Werehog asked, but instead of a sentence, a loud snore snore was heard from him as a reply, which surprised the beast. (Lots of surprises in this story, huh?)

"Figures..." Is the only thing Werehog said, as he realized that Zonic was asleep this whole time. And after all what they have talked about earlier...

_..._

(Flashback)

_"That's my line , Werehog." Zonic said as his grin transformed into a compassionate smile. Werehog smiled as well but it quickly disappeared when he remembered something..._

_"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Werehog shouted as loudly as he could, making everything quiet, even the ones inside the building by doing who-knows-what. It didn't last though, and it continued just like before. Zonic, on the other hand seemed calm, he experienced something much worse._

_"What do you mean?" Zonic said as he raised his eyebrow, making it seemed like a dumb question._

_"Aren't you banned from coming here?" Werehog asked the leader Cop. 'Oh, so this is what he meant' is the only thing Zonic can think of._

_The armored hedgehog cop grinned and said, "I'm here for a break."_

_"Likely story!" Werehog immediately responded. He knew Zonic well enough that he can distinguish his lies from the truth. Although, it was kinda hard, he IS a good liar._

_"Fine...I'm here to check Sonic...to see if he's okay."_

_"Sonic, what about him?"_

_"You DO remember HIS threat, right?" Werehog thought about what Zonic said, and he's right. But..._

_"But that doesn't change the fact that you're still-"_

_"I'M STILL WHAT, WEREHOG?" Zonic said as his expression changed into somewhat of serious yet angry look. His piercing glare passed through his visor, scaring the beast out of his wits. Werehog backed away, he knew it will tick Zonic off but not like this!_

_"Uh...y-y'know..." Werehog shakily said as Zonic let out a huge sigh, trying to relax himself. After that, the air got tense and heavy. Both mobians are silent and haven't look at each other for five solid minutes._

_Zonic, not used to the silence, said, "What are you supposed to do here anyway?"_

_"I was supposed to give this to Bean..." Werehog said as he took out a plastic bag from his quills. _

_"What's in the bag?" Is the only thing Zonic can say after he smelled the air. And, oh, did he regret that._

_"Let's just say it's something you want to give to Zobotnik next Christmas." Werehog said as he grinned widely, proceeding to enter the building with Zonic following suit._

(End Flashback)

...

"They're taking sweet time..." Zonic said with a hint of annoyance. It's been a few minutes after Bark went upstairs to check the Speed and Flight member of Team Hooligans. Apparently, some bomb(Or bombs, this IS Bean we're talking about) exploded, worrying both strong guys and waking up the Zone Cop leader.

Zonic, who had removed his helmet, showing off the same blue quills and emerald green eyes of Sonic, is reading the newspaper that Werehog bought recently. Werehog, on the other hand, is checking out his arm muscles, flexing his out-of-proportion arms, making him smile.

"Stop showing off. You're making me sick." Zonic remarked at the beast's behavior, as Werehog grinned on this remark.

"Sorry, but I just can't help it with these big guns." Werehog cheekily said as he flexed both his arms, gaining a somewhat disgusted look from the hedgehog cop.

'And here I thought he changed...'

"Oh yeah, how come you're not, y'know, standing on walls...and stuff." Werehog said as he put his arms down. Zonic didn't reply and instead, he showed Werehog the ring Zobotnik gave him from last time, along with another ring.

Werehog instantly remembered the said ring and just let out and "Oh" before resuming to flex his muscle, earning a grunt and a face-palm from Zonic.

Werehog's "show" was interrupted with Bark's entrance, along with a certain green-feathered bomber in his grasp.

"Hi there." Bean said happily, his face is black from the smoke the explosion created. The polar bear sighed at his partner's demeanor.

"Alright, let's get it over with!" Werehog shouted as he jumped out of the couch. Both Zonic and Bark was surprised by the werehog's actions as he stepped closer to Bean. Werehog then got the contents of the plastic bag, in his big hand is the Canned Horror, in which Bean requested.

"Is that it, Mr. Muscle Doge?" Werehog cringed as he heard his "beloved" nickname from Bean. Seriously, what is with this guy, giving out weird nicknames? Although he have to admit he liked the "muscle" part, but the "doge"? He's certainly not a Shiba Inu, and he's most certainly NOT a dog.

"Yes...it is..." Werehog said as he tried not to kill the feather-brained duck. Bark had let go of Bean as he went closer to Werehog.

"Alright guys, prepare your nose clippers." Werehog said as him, Zonic, Bark and Bean had put on nose clippers. As Werehog is about to open the dreaded can, when...

"What the heck is happening?" Fang entered the premises of the living room, only at the worst time...

_CLINK! THUMP!_

At the very second the can opened, the glorious sniper fainted unceremoniously. Werehog, Bark and Bean all approached at the weasel's near-dead body as Zonic opened what they should have before they had done that.

"I knew it we should have open the windows..."

* * *

Meanwhile...at the outskirts of Central City

A somewhat techno-pop music can be heard at the inside of Amy's house...

_'Dame dame yo, WOO!'_

The techno-pop music continues as Honey and Marine dances along with the vocaloid, Megurine Luka, in the T.V. Blaze and Cream can be seen behind them sitting in a couch drinking tea, for Cream, and coffee, for Blaze.

"There's a new game?" Sonic asked as he continued to eat his chili dog, watching the two ladies how to "shake it".

"Nah, they're just dancing along the PV." Amy said as she sipped some tea. The two of them are watching the girls from the dining table. Tails, who is beside Sonic, is busy scarfing down his bacon and eggs Amy had cooked for him. Sonic is munching down a home-made chili dog and Amy had just finished some pancakes with maple syrup.

"I'm just glad you like her and her friends now." Sonic said, finishing his chili dog and getting another from his plate.

"Yeah, I kinda felt stupid for being jealous over her..."

"Yeah..."

"What?"

"Hmm...this meal was yummy, Amy. Thank you." Tails said as he patted his stomach in satisfaction.

"Heehee...Thank, Tails." Amy giggled as she decided to clean hers and Tails' plates. Sonic let out a huge sigh.

'Good thing Tails talked to her, or else...'

Tails stood up from his chair and did some stretches, saying something that will put Sonic in a one month worth of happy vibes.

"Alright, I think it's time to start making that movie." As Tails said that, Sonic was about to jump out of his chair.

"Wait, Tails...so you ARE going to do it?"

"Yeah, why not?" Tails replied as he looked at his brother intently. Sonic, who is he very touched, proceeded to hug his little brother. Amy, not wanting to spoil the mood, began to cook some more bacon for his sleeping cousin upstairs.

'Besides...I kinda want to say sorry fo-'

"Good morning to all..." Tails looked at the source of the voice, while Sonic let his little brother go as they heard the voice of a teal hedgehog with an old English accent coming down from his bedroom upstairs.

"Oh, Mornin' Rob." Amy said as she brewed a cup of coffee. Robert O'Hedge, or simply known as Rob, sat down beside Sonic, feeling a bit groggy, as evident went he almost used a chilidog Sonic gave to him earlier as a pillow. Rob wears his iconic outfit: his brown hoodie, gloves and boots. His bow and arrows are still in his bedroom. Amy handed Rob his coffee, which the latter hurriedly emptied the mug out of its contents.

"Ah, Chaos... Thanks Amy, this is as awesome as ever." The hooded teen (See A/N) said with an appreciative tone as he put down the mug and doing some arm stretches. Sonic leaned down on Tails as he started to whisper something.

"Is it just me, or did Rob just said 'awesome'".

"Well, he is trying to learn more about the modern English language."

"You don't think he'll start using words like 'swag' or something like that, right?"

"Sonic, Amy is the one who's teaching him, remember?."

"*sigh* Good thing... The last thing I need is him waking around like douche saying 'swag' all the time."

"Like last time?"

"Yeah..."

Tails chuckled at his older brother's comment. Although he have to admit, that OOC experience from last time did gave him the creeps...

On a side note, the techno-pop music from earlier has ended, being replaced by a somewhat cute-pop music mixed with 8-bit tones. This time, Cream dances solo as Hatsune Miku sang the first line.

_'Aha! Kono sekai ga  
Kurukuru mawaru yume de...'_

"Rob, where are you going?" Sonic and Tails turned around from watching Cream doing a cute dance to watching Rob preparing his Extreme Gear, the "Crazy Kritter" (Again, see A/N).

"I'll just go out to get some fresh air." Rob said as he prepared his goggles, his extreme gear in his clutches. As he passed though the living room, he bowed his head down to the girls, saying "Good morning to you all, girls...", then he left.

"See, now THAT is a gentleman." Honey said to Blaze, indirectly referring a certain blue hedgehog...

"I HEARD THAT, HONEY!" Sonic shouted out loud which made the whole gang, Tails included, burst with laughter.

"Hahaha...Alright...I think I'll call Werehog then..." Tails said as he reached out for his communicator, trying to call his "other older brother".

"Uh...Tails, why Werehog?" Sonic asked his brother, who is still pretty busy contacting the huge beast, not replying a single syllable. He became successful as the small palm-sized device projected a screen with Werehog being shown on it.

"Oy, Tails! What's wrong?" Werehog said as he appeared on the screen. Tails waved as a reply as Amy, Blaze, Marine, Honey, Cream and Sonic join in on the conversation, ultimately squeezing themselves in, trying to greet the big monster.

"Hi there, Werehog."

"Werehog, long time no see."

"Ahoy there, Werehog."

"Hey there, big guy."

"Mr. Werehog, how are you now?"

"Why is Zonic there?"

"And why does that place looked like it was bombed?" Sonic's and Tails' question made the whole room silent as they DID saw Zonic at the background, along with Bean, who have already tasted the Canned Horror, yet it wasn't shown here in this story because Werehog, Fang, Zonic and the author were traumatized with him saying random stuffs while almost blowing the whole building down with a different variety of bombs (No nuclear bombs. Yet)

"Haha...haha...hah. You don't want to know..." Werehog said as Bark holds down Bean in the background with Zonic and Fang joining the bear in calming down the duck.

"Anyway, why'd you called?"

"Three words: movie, record, Chip." Tails said as Werehog made a startling look, but it quickly transformed into a smile as he realized what he meant.

"Oh yeah, I forgot..." Werehog said as he slowly face-palmed as he shook his head sideways.

"Sure Tails, where we'll meet?"

"Station Square park!" Tails happily replied as the others, except Sonic, went back to their unfinished business. Honey, Cream, Marine, Blaze, and now, Amy, are now standing in front of the t.v. dancing to a quirky Japanese-like tune.

_'Senbonzakura yoru ni magere, kimi ni koe mo todokanai yo...'_

"Deal! I'll meet you there, Tails" Werehog said as closed off his transmission. Tails hurriedly rushed out of the door, passing the dancing girls as they posed for the finale...

"Tails! Where are you going" Sonic asked as he, along with the girls, tried to catch up to Tails, only to find the kitsune flying out towards the park, only stopping halfway to say something...

"Guys! Mark your calendars two weeks from now!" Tails shouted with the others wondering why. On a side note, one can see Shadow walking out of the store. He has a happy mood, as usual, as he just bought two buckets of cookies and cream-flavored. (Just sayin'. Thought you guys want to know...)

"Tails, why?" Sonic asked. Cream was about to go up there, for some strange reasons, but was stopped by Amy.

"'Cause it's the premiere night of OUR movie!" Tails said with a big smile in his face. He flew towards the park, not waiting for his friends reply. Sonic just stood there shocked, with Blaze, Tiara and Honey tried to snap him out of it. Amy, though, noticed something strange...

"Why do you want go up back there, Cream? Amy asked her best friend as Cream became flustered, for some strange reasons, as she began to cuddle her three chao. (see A/N)

"Um...because..."

"Yes?" The other three girls became curious as well as they went to Amy's side, leaving a still-shocked Sonic on the other side.

"Mr. Tails...has toilet paper in his shoes..." Cream said as the surroundings have quieted awkwardly...

* * *

**Oh Yeah! I'm finally done. Sorry for the long wait. Now to explain something I forgot to mention...**

**1. This story's beginning took place three weeks after Sonic Lost World. It's an AU fanfic because I tinker with this specific universe for some time now.**

**2. Rob, in the comics, is an adult hedgehog who had a wife and child. For the sake of this story, I made Rob into a teen because of reasons I don't to say yet...**

**3. Rob's extreme gear and Cream's two new chao (Three if you include Cheese) will be unknown for the sake of this story. All I can say is that "Crazy Kritter"'s name come from the comics, it looks alot like Amy's extreme gear, except it's green, And the two new chao are a Dark and Hero chao.**

**4. A group of chao will be called "chao", just to be clear.**

**Okay, I think that's all. Thank you for readin and please review. Thank you!**

**Oh yeah, trivia...still courtesy of Sonic Wikia**

**"Did you know that Cream was supposed to be another fox with pigtails, or a squirrel with many tails? She, along with Sonic and Silver, are supposed to be different animals."**

**Oh the songs...courtesy of Hatsune Miku. Search it on Youtube if you don't know.**

**1st song - Luka Luka Night Fever**

**2nd song - Clover Club**

**3rd song - Senbonzakura**

**Okay, that's all. Bye! :)**


End file.
